


My Boyfriend Is A Bunny! °Yizhan°

by MeikiAlisha13



Category: Bo Jun Yi Xiao, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: #BJYX #Yizhan #BunnyZhan #WangYibo #XiaoZhan #BJYXSZD, #TheUntamed #BottomXiaoZhan #TopWangYibo #BoZhan #BunnyMeetsLion #13 #23, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikiAlisha13/pseuds/MeikiAlisha13
Summary: What was the wish of the free-flying butterflies in this belly?°°Wang Yibo, he left his family living in Korea when the snowflakes were just beginning to fall and came to his hometown, China, where he thought he would have a happy life alone. Bought a house and attended his university there.His adventure started when he found a tiny black rabbit in a cardboard box soaked by snow on the street of this country that he had no difficulty getting used to as in Korea.Everything was normal ... Until the little bunny turned into a human being!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. °1°

With the sound of the bird in his ear and the crickets that he was questioning why they were still outside on the winter day, he slowly straightened up on the bed.  
To be able to sober up, he stretched out and stood, opened the window and let the cold wind penetrate his face like a knife.

Like every morning, he woke up before his alarm. Although this situation was getting boring now, he considered himself lucky to not hear the annoying alarm sound. Even if he made his favorite song, it would be unbearable in the morning.

He tried to straighten his messy hair by looking at the full-length mirror on the wall opposite but failed. To his failure, he shrugged and pulled his steps into the bathroom after he gathered his bed, took care of his work, and he was splashed with water several times to sober up. When everything was okay, he went back to his room, put on his clothes and went to the kitchen. He prepared a nice breakfast for himself, ate it in no time, and put his bag on his shoulder and made his way to school.


	2. °2°

"God, Yibo! I can't believe you punched him." Cao Yuchen smiled and rolled an eye at the man who was playing like a child on the sidewalk when the young man giggled while he was trying to walk without stepping on the lines on the roads. Although he was a senior in college, Yibo was really too childish at times!

Yuchen reached out and hit the boy on the neck. Yibo turned away with anger from pressing the lines.

"For God's sake, Yuchen, what is it ?!"

"I suggest you speak to me properly, my friend, I'm four years older than you." Yuchen said, scratching his neck. Yibo, ignoring what the man said, went back to his game on the sidewalk and stared at it.

"Yibo .. I asked you a question?" Yibo spoke without breaking his game.

“Oh .. you asked why I punched that guy, didn't you…” he said, scratching his neck.

"He kicked the cat in the garden of the university. I couldn't stand it either." Yuchen turned to the boy. He was glad that Yibo hit the man, although it was a wrong move.

The young man stood tired and breathed out and watched the steam coming out of his mouth. Winter had come both early and heavily this year. Even though it was this cold, he loved this season.

After seeing the separation of the street, he said a short farewell to Yuchen and took off his umbrella against the snow that had begun to rain. His attention was paid to the sound from under the street lamp as he watched the snowflakes pour slowly. A little closer he looked at the wet cardboard box from which the noise was coming. He opened the closed lid and peered inside. His mouth fell open when he saw the tiny rabbit whose concern was apparent in his eyes.

"Oh my!" He said in a whisper. He picked up the black rabbit. He was talking to himself while keeping him warm by putting it in his coat.

"Why are you outside in this cold, little one?" He chuckled.

He decided to take it, put it in his coat, closed the zipper and went to his home.


	3. °3°

Without seeing any neighbors, he entered with the key and closed the door with his foot. He took the rabbit out of his coat and put it on his own bed, and left his bag right next to his door, and lay next to the little rabbit. 

Putting aside the excitement of seeing a black rabbit for the first time in his life, he slowly took the rabbit in his hand.  
He reached for the hair towel on the edge of her bed and wrapped it in the rabbit. He would not want the animal he just adopted to get sick.

"No leash either. Would the rabbits have a leash though?" He shrugged and got out of bed and moved to the bathroom with the tiny rabbit in his hand.

"I'll wash you now, if you want it to end quickly, you have to behave." Come on, it was Wang Yibo, he even managed to bathe a cat.

"Let me check you..." he said quietly.

"Yes! You're definitely a boy." He smiled and measured the temperature of the water with his elbow and let the rabbit inside. The rabbit stood where he was and did not move, as if he really understood. This would be easy. He took the tiny rabbit who did not cause any problems, wrapped him in a towel and went to the living room. He was sleepy but didn't want to go to bed without drying the animal.

He opened the dryer on the first level and started to dry it by holding it remotely in order not to scare the animal. Yibo was very happy as the feathers continued to dry one by one. 

In fact, although he had been in this country for a short time, he was really bored at home alone. He hadn't guessed that an animal would do him this good.  
As he turned off the dryer and put it back in the drawer, he looked at the sleeping rabbit in the bed and giggled.

“If you were human, we would get along very well…” he said as his eyes closed slowly. Before his eyes were completely shut, he fell asleep by pulling it into the rabbit's arms.


	4. °4°

As always, he woke up before his alarm. This situation was getting more and more annoying. The young man shrugged, not looking at the rabbit that had woken up with him next to him, and proceeded to the sink, took care of his work and began to dress. 

He smiled at the rabbit following him as he descended the stairs and took the last sip of his coffee. He spoke as he got up and put on the jacket he had hung on the chair.

"I have basketball training in the afternoon, I'll be a little late. I put enough food in your plate." It felt like he was talking to a person. He felt that way because the hare nodded if he hadn't just seen it wrong. He shook his head farewell to the little boy and went out the door for his school. 

Shivering with the cold wind hitting his face sharply, he was wrapped tight in his jacket and took his phone out of her pocket and made Yuchen ring.

"Yes? ~" It was clear from his voice that Yuchen had just woken up.

"Yuchen-ge, do you know what time it is?" he said in a loud voice that made the man push the phone away from his ear. Yuchen's sad groans could be heard clearly from the other end of the phone.

"Maybe I don't come today? I don't want to leave my warm bed alone." The young man hit his forehead and exhaled.

"Even if I leave that bunny and walk to school, you'll leave your warm bed, Yuchen!" Said.

"Wait.. A rabbit?"

"Come to school, I'll tell." He hung up the phone on the man's face.


	5. °5°

The sky was already in total darkness. However, by this time, when their training was over, the whole team was trying to get their sweaty jerseys off before they left the field. Yibo and Yuchen had rushed to the locker room. Yibo hesitated at Yuchen's voice as he struggled to get dressed fast in the locker room.

"Hey, what are you going on this rush date?" He was said as if he was kidding Yibo rolled his eyes;

"I go to the bunny I told you while you were sleeping at the table." He winked at Yuchen. Yuchen was said from behind the boy who ran off the field.

"Be careful not to let your invaluable rabbit turn into a human being!"

°°

The smell of food that he was sure came from the house he bought a few months ago excited him. I think it was the first time he smells so good since he moved here. But coming from his own home was something else. Because... Yuchen and his friends were the only people who would come to his house. But they neither came or knew how to cook.

After thinking about this, he walked towards his door, getting even more curious. He was about to turn the key and go in when he was caught in the paper hanging on the door ornament.

«I know you will be surprised or even angry, but please let me explain when you come in!"

It was written on the paper. He still didn't have the slightest bit of information about who wrote this. He turned the key and entered. Quite quickly he took off his shoes and walked into the hall. Throwing his purse into the seat, he first searched for his bunny. Unable to find it, he hurried into the kitchen. His bunny is supposed to be there.

But all that was there was a man with dark hair, black eyes, and bunny teeth!


	6. °6°

Wang Yibo was stunned with astonishment. He couldn't even think properly right now. He stared blankly at the man's face for about two minutes, then opened his mouth to speak.

"You-" The man silenced Yibo.

"Wait! Please let me tell you." Yibo shook his head as he sat on the chair. Not knowing who or what the man was made him even more curious.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?" The man shifted restlessly and turned to Yibo.

"I am Xiao Zhan, 28 years old. Also, I did not enter your house, I was already at your house." he said, breathing deeply.

"What are you talking about?" Xiao Zhan scratched his neck.

"If I told you I was the rabbit you found in the box under the street lamp that night, would you believe me?" The young man shook his head left and right.

"I appreciate you found me that night. Thank you for saving me." he said, bowing respectfully. Yibo raised an eyebrow.

"So how did that happen, I mean how do you turn into a rabbit? I hope you won't say a witch's curse?"

"No, no, definitely a witch didn't curse me. When I went to visit my Chemist friend two years ago,he spilled of some kind of liquid on me. After that day whenever I get angry, excited or embarrassed, I turn into a rabbit." Yibo was taken aback.

"Can you prove that rabbit I saved is you?"

"Of course."


	7. °7°

"Can you prove to me that you are the rabbit I saved that night?"

"Of course."

°°

Xiao Zhan smiled as he set the plate down on the table. Just a few minutes after Yibo went to school in the morning, he became human and cleaned the house and turned it into a more livable place. Now he had asked Yibo to eat before he could prove himself.

"You found me in a wet box last night and asked the question, 'What are you doing here in this cold, little one?' Then you decided for a long time whether to take me or not." he said in one breath.

"You tucked me in your coat and walked in unseen, wrapped the towel on me and took it to the bathroom." He blushed.

"And you've even gotten a gender check-"

"OK that's enough!" cut off Zhan's with blushed cheeks that Yibo was trying to hide. In fact, Yibo had already believed that the man was that rabbit. But there was still something that caught his attention.

"I have two questions for you. First, why didn't you get back to human form while you were with me and second why didn't you go after you became human? I mean, you didn't have to cook for me or tidy around." Xiao Zhan smiled.

"Actually, I cannot become human by my own. If twenty-four hours have passed, it happens spontaneously." said. Then he looked at the young man with a frown.

"Also of course I had to do them. Because you counted to save me. You know how many wild animals are on that street?" Yibo smiled slightly.

"Thank you." If his friends saw him, They must be surprised. Because it was the first time he was sincerely thanking someone.


	8. °8°

For a few minutes silence reigned after Wang Yibo thanked him. Neither Xiao Zhan nor Yibo had anything to say.

"Zhan-ge," he said, trying to get used to this name. Also, Xiao Zhan is older than our boy. That's why he felt obliged to be respectful! Xiao Zhan smiled and looked at the young man playing with his fingers at the table.

"Yes?" Yibo exhaled. He didn't want to be misunderstood.

"I want to ask something if you don't get it wrong. Zhan nodded, and the young man did not go any further.

"Do you have a place to go or stay?" Xiao Zhan tried to smile.

"Actually not. My whole family or relatives are in another country. But that's okay, I find a job, work and stay at a hotel." he stood up.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, even for two days." He bowed in front of the boy. It was obvious that he was preparing to go. But will Yibo stop, he jumped again like carp.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing the wrist of the man who was leaving the kitchen.

"Stay here."


	9. °9°

The young man became more excited as he felt the heat slowly rising to his face. He was feeling nauseous and dizzy as if he had entered an exam or a competition. 

The hand held by the man in front of him tingled slowly and his feeling disappeared. He didn't like being held by the wrist, but whatever was happening right now, even the grip of his wrist had stunned him. Even the deep voice behind him was enough to excite him.

"Stay here." He could only smile at this sentence. He didn't want to be a burden to the young man. The man spoke while Yibo still holding his wrist;

"You are really kind, but I don't want to be a burden on you." Yibo slowly let go of Zhan's wrist and continued to play with his hands.

"I don't know where you're getting it to burden me, but it's really boring just to be alone at home, I thought it would be better if I had a roommate." said.

"Besides, who wants to pay for the hotel?" Xiao Zhan sat down to think. Leaving a student alone did not mind him either. When Yibo took his hands again, he did not lift his head. The redness of his face was already on the ceiling and he didn't want to look at it. The man held his breath until he spoke.

"Please," said Wang Yibo, shaking the man's hands. Although he does not like to contact people, this hand holding didn't seem strange at all. Wang Yibo smiled.

"Please, stay here--" The young man's word was cut short when the dust filled up for a moment. When he could no longer feel the hand he was holding in his hands, he realized what was happening.

Xiao Zhan turned into a bunny!


	10. °10°

Xiao Zhan cursed at inside. Now he had to wait for twenty-four hours to pass. 

Wang Yibo, not concealing his astonishment, leaned over to the chair opposite. The black bunny was looking at him with a frown. He felt guilty and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, but don't be mad at me." said. Xiao Zhan rolled an eye from the inside and attempted to come out of the chair, but for little rabbits like him, it was too high. Yibo smiled at the hare struggling to descend, went over to him, and took the little one into the living room. He spoke as he put Xiao Zhan on the chair; 

"I couldn't tell out of my surprise at first, this was the best dinner I have ever had." he said as he walked into the kitchen. Really... He was eating well when he was with his family. He was giving his parents the right to be worried.

"I'll clean this place then coming!" he shouted from the kitchen. But Zhan was not in the mood to wait for him. He had already got up with him and did a lot of work. He spread as far as he could on the seat with his current body and fell asleep within two minutes.

As the young man wiped his hands on the towel, he glanced at the rabbit lying on the sofa covering only a tiny place and smiled. 

After he had dried his hands well, he went upstairs, put on his pajamas, and immediately went downstairs. Even if they were alone at home, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

When he got bored of wandering around on his phone for a while, he started watching the bunny.

"He was wearing my clothes." he thought. He took his eyes off the rabbit and looked at the message that had just arrived.

ㅡ Man, you should have a look at this tale!

ㅡ GG, I don't read fairy tales.

ㅡ You do good shit you stupid boy.  
Look at that *^*

he smiled quickly and clicked on the link Yuchen had posted. He quickly read a few paragraphs of text and passed it. He then texted the man again.

ㅡ So a girl kisses a stray frog  
then frog becomes human? 

ㅡ Yeah. 

ㅡ Weird~

ㅡ As if you don't kiss your bunny..

ㅡ UGH! Different things!

ㅡ I will not fight you. Goodnight!!

ㅡ Good night ~


	11. °11°

He hung up the phone and put it next to him. In fact, he knew the story well, but he also loved to piss Yuchen. 

He took the rabbit, who was sleeping soundly next to him, without waking it, and laid it on his lap. The tale revealed some of his feelings, but for now he wanted to ignore them. He pet the black rabbit first behind its ears and then down to its tail. Of course, at this time, Xiao Zhan was tense in the boy's lap, making voices that he liked being loved.

Wang Yibo was curious. Although this curiosity sometimes caused him trouble, he did not stay away. 

"It can go back to normal in just twenty-four hours .." he whispered. It seemed to have influenced much of the tale. Thanks to Yuchen, now he couldn't get the idea of kissing the rabbit from his brain. Even if he tried to think of something else, it didn't work. If something bad happened he would torture Yuchen in training tomorrow! He stared at the sleeping rabbit in his lap for half an hour. 

"Just a kiss..." he thought. I guess ... he would. 

He brought Zhan close to his face, being careful not to wake him up. "Come on Yibo, you're only kissing a bunny right now!" It was funny that he supported him instead of preventing himself from inside. 

For only a few seconds, he pressed his lips against the furry thing and pulled back in a fury. He could not believe that he had done this, he was amazed at himself. But ... there was not the slightest change in the black rabbit. While he was happy and sad on the one hand, he took the rabbit in his hand and went into the bedroom. Although her house has two rooms and a living room, the other bedroom was not clean and empty. That's why he sleeps with Bunny Zhan. Besides, he thought he was going to school before he woke up. 

He pulled his duvet on it after he slept, and without closing his eyes, he pulled the rabbit to his side. He tried to warm up by wrapping the rabbit in his arms. Before he was even warmed, he fell asleep. 

Not knowing what will happen in the morning.


	12. °12°

He embraced the body next to him more, disregarding the cruel sunlight hitting his eyes.

... The body next to him? 

He opened his eyes suddenly. When he saw the black-haired man lying next to him with his back turned, he suddenly got out of bed. When Xiao Zhan muttered and shifted in the bed, he got excited and hid by the bed. He didn't know why he was hiding, but it would be better if he got ready as soon as possible and went to school. At least he wouldn't be home when Zhan woke up. As fast as he could, he took two or three items of clothes and went into the bathroom. He took care of everything and left the house without breakfast, leaving a note on the edge of the table. 

«I have basketball training.» 

°°

"So, who pissed off our sullen?" said a boy from the team. Yibo had landed on the field and worked the shooting at every recess bell that had been ringing since the morning. His arms ached from shooting basketball countless times, but he did not mind as he balanced his anger with it. 

"Forget him, I'm sorry for Yuchen. The man hasn't stopped running even once since training started." Others frowned. 

"Even though the captain gives him a punishment, we are the ones who get hurt. What is running twenty laps? The Fuck are we runners." Yibo turned to the men. Even if they spoke in a whisper from the beginning, he certainly heard it when they echoed on the field. 

"Do you guys want twenty laps more to run?" He glared at the man who was still running on the field after giving him a fine threat. 

"Yuchen-ge, you can stop." When he heard Yibo's command, he collapsed. He hadn't run this much once in his life. Yibo sighed as he handed this bottle of his hand to the man. 

"Sorry but you deserved it." Yuchen didn't know why he was running. But if Yibo was angry with him, he should have been right. He tried to speak out of breath. 

"Fuck...off...Wang...Yibo."


	13. °13°

Wang Yibo made amusing noises and looked at his coaches coming from behind. After he told everyone to line up on the white line on the edge of the field, he went to the coach. Coach offered his warm smile and spoke; 

"As I told you before, the basketball tournament continues to approach. You only have two months to finish your prep time. So try to play Three Pointers, Rebounds and not fouls as much as you can." Someone on the team raised a hand for permission to speak. Coach nodded in agreement. 

"Coach, which team will we play with this year?" Everyone could see the Coach's sadness. They even understood. 

"You will play against your arch-rival, Qishan Sports and Athletics University, the only sports University in Shanghai." They are sad. Except Wang Yibo. 

"With everyone's face down, these rivals are pretty strong, right?" Said. 

"But even though they are strong, we can beat them as long as we are together." He was always so self-confident -and also cold- enough to excite his teammates and even increase. 

Coach silenced those who were shouting in unison. Even he was enthusiastic. 

"Enough, shouting is enough. You should be dispersed to your homes and rest as soon as possible." Yibo didn't want to go home for a moment. He didn't want to see Xiao Zhan with question marks on his head. When he thought that he had kissed the rabbit in the morning, he blushed slightly and took the basketball in his hand and threw it into the basket without looking back. As the ball entered the basket in seconds, Coach clapped. 

"You're really good with no-look passes Wang Yibo, but please don't put us at risk by using this ability in the match." When Coach smiled he laughed too. 

"I can't promise for that." Coach took out the bandana and ruffled his hair. With the other hand, he took the key out of his pocket and threw it at Yibo. 

"After you lock the field, go home immediately, it's late." Yibo bowed respectfully behind the man who was leaving, and after shooting a few more shots, he locked the field and drove home, getting on his bike. 

He didn't even know what to do with excitement.


	14. °14°

When he parked his motorbike and entered the street opposite, it was 1 am, but the lights of his house were still on. He climbed the stairs of his house slowly. He turned the key and went inside and put on his slippers. Again, nice smells were coming from the kitchen. Putting aside his gym bag aside from his school bag, he rushed to the kitchen, starving! 

"Zhan-ge?" The man who chopped carrots at the counter looked at the man whose hair was scattered by the strong wind outside with his never-fading smile. He gave a little laugh and went back to work. 

"Bo-di, dinner is ready. Please go look in a mirror and wash your hands or take a shower." 

"Mirror?" he thought. He dragged his aching feet into the hall and looked at the round mirror hanging on the wall. It didn't even take long for him to laugh. In fact, it was impossible for her hair to take shape so easily. If a person of fifty kilos came out, he would fly like a paper in that wind. 

When Xiao Zhan heard the laughter, he smiled and put the carrots he had cut into a pot. Actually, he didn't like carrots very much, but even if he didn't like it, he sometimes did it so that he could strengthen himself. But this time he wasn't making the soup only to himself. 

After drying his hair with a towel, the young man hung it on his neck. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked at the man, smiled and sat down on the chair. Everything on the table was perfect. Especially the HotPot that screams 'I'm very spicy!' ... Couldn't eat it spicy, but also didn't want to waste it. 

"They look amazing." Zhan smiled and tasted a spoon of the HotPot in front of him. 

"I hope your spice tolerance is high?" Yibo shook his head left and right, scratching his neck. 

"I'm sorry you couldn't eat, but I want to eat it!" Yibo smiled and took some soup. I guess he wouldn't stop saying 'perfect' for every meal he eats. Zhan swallowed his mouth and looked at Yibo. 

"I made soup for you. You have an upcoming basketball tournament right?" Yibo raised his eyebrows and looked at the man. 

"Yeah, but where did you learn that?" Zhan swallowed the portion he ate from the HotPot and responded to the boy. 

"It was written on your board." Yibo nodded as he scooped his soup. Zhan stopped smiling and turned to the man. 

"I'll tell you something else." Yibo knew very well the words that would come out of the man's mouth. 

"I'm listening?" 

"When I woke up in the morning not twenty-four hours passed, I was human. Do you know how this happened?" Wang Yibo was too excited to speak. 

"No. You were still a rabbit when I woke up." He didn't like lying, but it just came out of his mouth. Xiao Zhan shrugged. 

"By the way, I've arranged the second bedroom. I would do anything for not sleeping on the sofa!" Yibo just shook his head. 

When it was two o'clock, they only gathered the table and slept. It was obvious that they wouldn't wake up easily tomorrow morning.


	15. °15°

The next morning, they both jumped out of their beds at seven o'clock in the morning with the thumping alarm. They had gone to bed so late last night, while they normally should have woken up without an alarm, it was lucky that they woke up even now. 

Wang Yibo reached for his nightstand at the edge of his bed and turned off the alarm. He was happy that he hadn't heard that annoying alarm for a long time, but now ... he wasn't happy at all. He quickly wear his winter clothes mostly brown tones, and descended the stairs. He picked up the glass of linden tea, which Xiao Zhan, who was waiting at the stairs, handed out. Zhan took a sip of tea and turned to Yibo. 

"I don't want you to get sick when the Basketball Tournament approaches. So we have to take the precaution in advance." Wang Yibo nodded as he took the last sip from his glass. He did not like linden, his mother forced him to drink it when he was a child, so even an intermediate tongue was burned. For heaven's sake, who would give hot tea to a nine-year-old? 

"I have to go Zhan-ge, half an hour later my lesson will begin." Zhan pouted. 

"You haven't even eaten." Yibo also knew he didn't eat, but he couldn't be late because his first lesson was compulsory. 

"You don't worry, I'll have a snack there. I ate so much last night that I don't even feel hungry right now!" Zhan shrugged and stood up and waved at the boy who was about to leave the door. 

"Don't ride your motor in snowy weather, call a taxi and go!" Wang Yibo was already on his motor, but heard Zhan and retreated. Although he was a motor lover, he should not have been injured in these two months. 

When the taxi he had called arrived a few minutes later, he rubbed his hands, got into the car and immediately spread on the seat. After feeling deeply that tart heat, he looked up and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw a pair of eyes in the opposite window looking at him with a smile. When the car moved and waved to the man in the opposite window and got back, for no reason, he was happy like a little baby. 

Looked out the window until the school road was over.


	16. °16°

The sun glided behind the curtain moving due to the wind and hit the man's face. Xiao Zhan smiled at the birds chirping peacefully on the branch of the tree outside and sipped his coffee. He was trying to relieve the tiredness of tidying up the house with coffee, and he was successful. 

He took a sip of his coffee and left the cup on the nightstand next to the bed and spread on the bed he had just fixed. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds motionless. There was a beautiful detail on the ceiling, glued-on phosphorescent stars. He had never seen it, even though it glistened very well at night. 

Taking a swift motion out of his thoughts, he got up from his bed and headed for the window, gently pulling the curtain, not disturbing the birds on the branch. Outside, there was a canvas-like landscape by a famous painter. Having his room on the top floor was a nice advantage. He turned his face to the sky. He was officially in love with the surface that had all shades of blue. 

With what came to his mind, he quickly closed the curtain and caused the birds to flee in fear, descending the stairs and putting on Yibo's shoe. At least Yibo's shoes were on Zhan's feet. He was briefly happy and left the house, put his phone somewhere in his pocket and take the house key. 

As he threw his feet forward, he crossed the red skyscraper ahead and entered the hotel next to him. The receptionist slightly raised his eyebrows and said with a crooked smile,

"Welcome, sir. You were gone for a few days." said. Zhan was surprised that the man still remembered him. 

"My time at the hotel is ending today, right?" The receptionist took a little action from the computer and turned back to Xiao Zhan. 

"Yes sir, but if you want we can rebook." Zhan kindly refused. He already had a house where he stayed, what was the need to pay for the hotel? 

"No thanks, I just came to get my belongings. But unfortunately my room card and ID are in my room .." The receptionist gently bowed and turned and took the card for room 1823 (*-*). 

While Zhan received the card, he thanked briefly and reached his room by climbing the stairs. He put the card into the door and let the door open and gently pushed the door and slid the card aside. The room still stood as it had left. He hadn't imagined that when he got out of here he would find himself like a rabbit in a college student's home. 

After removing all the clothes from his closet and stuffing everything in his luggage and bags, he put the camera around his neck and got on the elevator. Of course he would not go down the stairs with his suitcases, he was not thirsty for his life yet.


	17. °17°

After inserting the key into the hole and opening the main door with his foot, he closed it with his foot again and dropped his suitcases aside and lay himself on the sofa in the hall. During that time, with the sunset, the sky was waiting to take photos with even more beautiful tones. 

He took the camera in his hand and adjusted the shutter. When he found a very nice angle, he took the picture and glanced at the photograph he took. 

Yes, it was definitely ready to be drawn on the canvas. 

He was standing in front of hiş bed looking for if something missing. When everything was done, he put his canvas on the tablet he had just set up. He paused when he turned the canvas sideways and threw the first line on the   
canvas with his pen. Couldn't draw properly? 

He had been staring with the paper in his hand for over an hour. The paper was unusable. He crumpled the paper and threw it into the hall. He got up and went down the stairs. He walked towards the kitchen. He could do nothing but talk to himself... 

"First I have to get back to myself and get my mind together." He took the coffee he made and went to his room. He spread out on his bed and leaned his head back. He had closed his eyes for a few minutes. 

For a few minutes? No way. The moment he closed his eyes, he fell asleep. 

As his eyes opened, he slipped into the clock on the side. It was twelve at night. He hurriedly threw the quilt, which he did not know when he was covering it, and went down the stairs.  
His stress subsided a little by the man he saw in the kitchen, as the smell of coffee filled his nose. 

"Zhan-ge, did you wake up? Come on, when I came to cover you and saw the coffee glass, I wanted to make coffee, let's drink it together." Xiao Zhan rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat down on the chair. He couldn't even cook because he slept. 

"Sorry, you must be hungry..." Wang Yibo smiled, he wasnt hungry or anything, just very tired. 

"I ate GeGe but did you eat?" Yibo slammed his hands together when Zhan nodded negatively. 

"Then how about saying it from the outside? You're tired, don't bother with cooking." He shook his head and told the man to choose what he wanted and lay his body across the table. 

He wanted to sleep until the meal arrived.


	18. °18°

Like every morning, he woke up this morning before his alarm. He looked at the clock with his half-opened eyes, closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. Unlike other days, today there was a different excitement. Today, the basketball game he had been waiting for months finally arrived. 

He did not linger on his bed, took his previously prepared bag and went down the stairs. Checking if there was anything fragile in it, he threw the bag into the entrance of the door and proceeded to the kitchen, next to the man he had frightened with a loud noise. 

They had already sat at the table, saying 'good morning' briefly to each other. Of course, the meal was great again... Yibo couldn't help but question how he hadn't gained weight for two months. Also, because Zhan did HotPot almost every day, his pain tolerance was even higher. 

Yibo took a piece of paper from his pocket without letting go of the chopstick. He spoke to Zhan, who was in love with the food he made. 

"It's eight o'clock, tonight." Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrow. It was obvious from every state that he did not understand. He put down the chopsticks, wiped his hand on the napkin and grabbed the paper. After reading what was on it, realizing that it was a Basketball Game Ticket, he looked up at Yibo. 

"Do you want me to come?" Yibo nodded. 

"Of course I want you to come GeGe, thanks to you I haven't been sick for two months. I am a person who gets sick every winter season .." He pouted. 

Xiao Zhan smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I will come. But I may be late, I have a canvas to finish." Yibo shook his head. It was okay if he was late, knowing he was there would give Yibo strength.

-

He had been looking at the basketball jersey in the mirror for five minutes. He had played countless matches but now for some reason he could not even stand properly. 

He exhaled deeply and went out onto the field and sat beside the coach. The screams of the girls in the stands would have increased and disturbed the people around so that the sounds of booing started to come from the stands of the opposing team. Yibo inevitably glanced at the stands, only to see if Zhan was there, but the girls there had already started the fight and fought, "He looked at me!" Coach laughed. Then looked at Yibo. 

"Wang Yibo, kill." Yibo smiled at his coach and shook his head. 

"Easy." His team mates did not agree, they played with them for years and were defeated for three years in a row. Yibo knew that too, but he was not losing today. 

Moreover, someone important to him was going to watch this match, he definitely did not want to lose.


	19. °19°

Xiao Zhan took his place in the stands, watching the corner where Yibo's team was. He hadn't even finished his canvas yet, but he didn't want to miss this game and he had a ticket from the front, would he ever miss it? 

His intense gaze was on Yibo, but he was listening to his coach, unaware of everything. His eyes met for a few seconds when Yibo turned around. 

There was a strange feeling in his eyes meeting between people's screams. An emotion that makes them twinkle... 

ZhuoCheng leaned over and whispered something in Yibo's ear. 

"You're pretty immersed, BoBo." He exhaled a shaky breath with excitement. While everyone was engrossed in their conversation, Yibo grinned half-mouthed to Zhan and sighed. 

"Ah... Little bunny, you making me lose my mind." Almost the entire team had heard about it, but they had to chuckle and turn around and wait for the game to begin. 

-

Xuan grabbed the ball in his opponent's hand and started running towards the basket. There was no way he could pass the two big young men who came before him. So he threw the heavy ball, which he held with one hand, to the nearest Yibo with a chest pass. Xuan made a forward move after the two agreed. It was clever to surprise the opponent and destroy the defense. But Yibo had no idea what kind of filth his opponents were. 

Yibo made a move to the basket as soon as he got the ball. A deluge of applause broke out when he met the crucible he threw. The opposing team, not waiting for this move, looked angrily at the boys. Nobody could know the bad thoughts of the opposing team.

Minutes before the end of the match, the ball passed to Xuan. They tried not to foul as much as they could, but the burly man in front of him was blocking him so well that he almost violated the five-second rule. 

"Xuan, pass!" The coach rolled his eyes when ZhuoCheng shouted. 

"Sometimes he gets so caught up." He laughed and turned around and started watching the Captain. Two or three people were blocking Yibo. Of course, this was a game of the opposing team. For three years in a row they always played for team captains and injured them by moving to their feet, but no one admitted it was a foul because they blocked the camera and the referees. 

Xuan nodded slightly and ZhuoCheng knew he would throw the ball at him. This duo played in such a coordinated way that it was normal for people to admire them. ZhuoCheng continued to dribble past his opponent, bringing the ball to the basket. But the moment he passed the ball through the basket, the tribune was listening to the silence of death and the moaning of the captain, who was lying on the ground. Yibo was lying on the ground holding his ankle. Nobody, including their coach, had even seen what happened. The coach rose up and ran to Yibo. Xiao Zhan wanted to land on the field, but he was not allowed to land on the field other than the staff and players. That's why he got up and sat back was one. 

"Yibo, are you okay?!" While he was getting even more annoyed by the shouting of the coach, he told the people who were closing him to come out and tried to stand up, his eyes fixed on the man who would almost cry in the stands. He offered the man his warm smile, trying to be as natural as possible. No one, including his teammates, understood who Yibo was laughing at. All they thought was that that person was dear to Yibo. Because they knew that Yibo's smile was like a rare piece, you could see it if you were lucky. 

He shrugged and straightened his shirt, collecting the dust on the floor. He made a fist and pointed his hand at the people standing in the stands. Yibo looked at the outstretched hand of his opponent who was lying apologizing to him as the people around shouted their joy. 

"I don't like touching people." He shrugged and staggered a little and sat down beside the coach. He would rather die than shake the hand of the man who injured him.


	20. °20°

Yibo thanked the paramedic who wrapped his ankle and turned to his Coach. 

"I'll enter the game." Coach shook his head negatively. He knew his feet would be worse if he got into the game, but he also knew that there was someone to take care of him. That's why he could get into the game now that he is not in pain. Yibo repeated his words, ignoring what the coach said. 

"I'll enter the game Coach, if I don't, our team will lose to the opposing team for four years in a row." said. 

"We both know very well that nobody wants this." Coach couldn't say anything. He just shook his head because he was right. It was announced that Yibo would re-enter the game when he went to the next referee and said they would make a substitution. When the girls in the tribune screamed with joy, Zhan blocked his ears with his fingers. When was the last time he heard such a high-pitched voice? Twenty years ago? 

Yibo tied the laces of his shoes tightly on the field and smiled, looking back at Xiao Zhan in the stands. While he was here, he neither wanted to be defeated in the game, nor did he want to worry him by showing the pain in his foot....

\--

Yuchen was about to pass Yibo and his eyes widened when a burly boy intervened. Yuchen threw the ball at Yibo with all his might, while everyone was counting backwards from five, even though they seemed to have no chance against this boy. 

A hope... Xiao Zhan stood up with excitement when the ball hit the big boy's hand and reached Yibo.

"Finish it!" Only his voice was heard when the entire tribune was in death-silence. That was enough for Yibo to get stronger. 

Yibo laughed at the short young man who jumped into the basket with him in front of him and sent the ball to the basket at the last second and hung in the basket. When the ball met the hoop and reached the point, the entire tribune stood up and started clapping. When Yibo raised his hand and shouted, his teammates rushed towards Yibo. Xiao Zhan smiled as the boys jumped on Yibo one by one. It was the first time he saw those who celebrated joy like this. 

When Yibo shouted in pain, everyone stood up suddenly. But upon hearing Yibo's laughter, Yuchen lightly kicked the young man. 

"You asshole, was that a joke!?" Yibo glanced toward the vacating tribune as his laughter didn't stop. Only someone was standing in the empty stands. He made a fist and lifted his hand in the air to the side where Zhan was. When Xiao Zhan did the same, he stood up with a smile. Not stepping on his still sore feet, he sat on the chair next to the coach. All he wanted was a little rest.


	21. °21°

When he entered the classroom with the gold Cup he had just received, a group whistled and applauded him and his team. Yibo responded to the support of his friends with a small smile. He took his seat and sat down. A dark, medium lad came and squeezed Yibo's shoulder. 

"You were so good, mate! I didn't expect it to play that well, we'll always be there when your team comes out!" Yibo was delighted. 

"Thanks". A beautiful young girl with long black hair got up from her chair and came to the chair where Yibo was sitting. She took support as if sitting on the arm of the chair and threw her right arm onto Yibo's shoulder with slow and graceful movements, 

"I was very impressed too, your eyes were already adding charisma .... You are by far the most charismatic boy in school!". The smile Wang Yibo placed on his face was erased by the girl's words, surprised but even more disturbed. 

When the girl finished her sentences, he grabbed her hand on his shoulder and pulled it away from his body, looking up at her. 

"I would appreciate it if we were impressed from a little distance. I don't like people touching me." The young girl got up nervously and took her place, 

"Egoist!" Yibo raised an eyebrow and laughed sarcastically. 

"Nice to meet you, and I'm Wang Yibo!" She just pouted and sit her seat. Everyone took the place with Coach, who entered the class, and the discussion ended before it started. 

"Wang Yibo, are you still here?" Yibo raised his eyebrows. 

"I'm Sorry?" Coach tapped his forehead and sighed. He didn't know what made this kid so stupid, but he'd better get it right as soon as possible. 

"The boy outside the door got permission from the principal to go home for you, but you still here!" Wang Yibo got up from his turn and went to the door. He was surprised and smiled at the same time when he saw the man standing with his back against the wall. 

"Zhan-ge?" Hearing the name Xiao Zhan, his head turned to the left. He looked at the young man who had shown that he was taking a shower, and the water of his hair was dripping onto his shirt. 

"I called a taxi, take your bag and let's go." 

"But why-" Coach shouted from the classroom. 

"Your wrist crippled idiot boy, take your bag and get out of the classroom!" Yibo smiled at the coach and staggered to grab his gym bag. While Yuchen helped the boy walk, Zhan thanked the man briefly and took the heavy bag on Yibo's shoulder. 

With Yuchen, he slowly lowered Yibo down the stairs and tossed the bag on his shoulder into the taxi in the garden, placing the young man in the back seat all the way so that his foot would not pity in the jolt. He told the taxi driver the direction to go, and he took the front seat.

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote such a story 2-3 years ago. Now I am writing someting like it again with the distress of being in quarantine. I hope it will be short and to the point !!!... -It certainly will not be short-)  
> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> «Start: 02.08.20 - 03.08.20»


End file.
